beauty_lifestylefandomcom-20200214-history
Skin Tones
:Go here if you are looking for the Skin Tone Category. :Go here if you are looking for the article Foundation. Fairs/Lights Very Fair Light Porcelain or Ivory Skin Tones. Not all cosmetic companies put out many or any options this light of a shade and a foundation lightener may have to be mixed in. Example: *UD 0.5 or 10-11 (CP, NN and WY) foundation. *KVD 002-004, 40-42 or 110-120 foundation range. *Dior 0-1 (N), 005-011 or 100-104 foundation range. Fair Light Beige or Neutral Skin Tones. Also known as light. Example: *UD 1.0-3.5 or 20-31 (CG, CP, NN and WY) foundation range. *KVD 006-024, 43-49 or 125-145 foundation range. *Dior 1,5-2,5 (N, CR, W, WP and WO), 014-025 or 200-203 foundation range. Warm Fair Light soft Warm Tones. Example: UD 1.0-3.5 foundation range and ending with .0. Cool Fair Light subtle Pink Tones. Example: UD 1.0-3.5 foundation range and ending with .5. Mediums Medium Warm or Gold Beige Skin Tones with neutral undertones. May have some light medium tones. Example: *UD 4.0-6.0 40-61 (CG, CP, NN, WO, WP and WY) foundation range. *KVD 026-54, 51-53 or 145-155 foundation range. *Dior 3-3,5 (CR, C, N, W, WP and WO), 030-035 or 300-321 foundation range. Tan Light Brown, Sunkissed or Caramel Skin Tones. Also known as medium dark and could be considered a medium or dark tone. Example: *UD 6.5-8.0 70 (CB, NN, WR and WY) foundation range. *KVD 57-68, 54-65 or 160-200 foundation range. *Dior 4-5 (C, N, W, WP and WO), 040-051 or 400-501 foundation range. Warm Medium Golden, Medium or Warm Olive Skin Tones with warm undertones. Example: UD 4.0-6.0 foundation range and ending with .0 and .75. Cool Medium Medium or Medium Beige with subtle Pink Skin Tones with cool undertones. Example: UD 4.0-6.0 foundation range and ending with .5. Darks Tan Light Brown, Sunkissed or Caramel Skin Tones. Also known as medium dark and could be considered a medium or dark tone. Example: *UD 6.5-8.0 70-71 (CB, NN, WR and WY) foundation range. *KVD 57-68, 54-64 or 160-175 foundation range. *Dior 4-5 (C, N, W, WP and WO), 040-051 or 400-501 foundation range. Dark Almond, Chestnut and Mocha Skin Tones. Example: *UD 8.75-10.0 or 80-81 (CG, NN, WR and WY) foundation range. *KVD 70-78, 65-77 or 180-200 foundation range. *Dior 6-6.5 (N, W and WP), 060-065 or 600 foundation range. Deep Cocoa, Espresso and Dark Chocolate Skin Tones. Not all cosmetic companies put out many or any options for this deep of a shade. Example: *UD 11.00-13.0 or 90-92 (CB, NN, WO and WR) foundation range. *KVD 80-98, 78-87 or 205-230 foundation range. *Dior 7-9 (N) or 070-090 foundation range. Undertones Cool Undertones Pink or blush. Blue or purple colours present. Example: *UD ending with .5. *Dior ending with C and CR. Neutral Undertones Beige. Blue-Green colours present. Example: *UD ending with .25. *Dior ending with N. Warm Undertones Yellow, peach or deep yellow. Green-Gold colours present. Example: *UD ending with .0 and .75. *Dior ending with W, WP and WO Category:Skin Category:Makeup Category:Face